


Overseas

by snibnoom



Category: ASTRO (Band), ASTRO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snibnoom/pseuds/snibnoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep isn't too much to ask, is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overseas

Their plane landed at an ungodly hour. Sure, in the United States it was a normal hour, but it would have been the middle of the night if they had been at home. The six of them had managed to sleep some on the plane ride but planes were uncomfortable. Eunwoo had barely been able to sleep due to the constant whispering between Rocky and Sanha. It was understandable. They were excited. The maknaes had fallen asleep eventually and Eunwoo had been able to get a few hours of sleep before Moonbin shook him awake as their plane was getting ready to land. Customs at the airport had taken a long time, too, longer then Eunwoo thought they would. Moonbin handed Eunwoo his sunglasses from his carry on and finally, finally they were in their van. The food they had was good but Eunwoo just wanted to sleep. As they were eating they normally would've just been waking up in South Korea. This was too much.  
They checked into their hotel and all was well as they unpacked their things and explored their rooms, side by side. Eunwoo was glad it was only him and Moonbin in their room, the one bed set to one side of the room and a lot of open floor space. The tiniest of smiles sprung to Eunwoo's tired face; he imagined Moonbin practicing any number of dance moves in the open area. Their manager urged them to wash up and then go to sleep, as their next day would be full of excitement.  
//////  
"Hyung, hyung! Watch!" Rocky waited until Jinjin had turned to give him his attention before he leaped from one bed to the other, the receiving bed nearly flipping as he landed on the edge of it. A round of laughter from the three who had watched his endeavor ensued.  
"Let me try! I can do better!" Sanha took his place on one bed, standing up, his head less than a foot from the ceiling as Rocky slid off the bed he had landed on.  
"Yah, you're going to hit your head if you do that," Jinjin warned, though he laughed as he said it. Rocky knew with one look what Jinjin was thinking: let the maknae make the mistake if he wanted to. Rocky's eyes turned to Sanha as he leaped, and sure enough his head collided with the ceiling but not before he made it to the other bed. Laughter burst from them all, even Sanha as he held his head. MJ fell to the floor, laughing too hard to keep himself upright.  
Rocky couldn't believe Sanha had actually done that. He actually couldn't believe any of this was happening. Here they were, sharing a hotel room, in the United States. A laugh burst from him and he got on the bed they had landed on and he leaped back to the other one again as MJ climbed up on it as well.  
//////  
Moonbin listened to the noise coming from the very next room. Sure enough their manager would scold them for being so loud and for not taking his advice of washing up and resting. A small laugh left Moonbin as he heard another round of loud laughter from the room. He was glad they were having fun, even if he was tired.  
The bathroom door opened and Eunwoo came out, a towel hung around his shoulders. He stopped right in view of Moonbin and glared at the wall behind him. "Ah, they really aren't going to be quiet are they?" Eunwoo asked, and a smile grew on Moonbin's face.  
"Just try to get some sleep," Moonbin said. He climbed off the bed and patted Eunwoo's arm. Eunwoo grunted in response and Moonbin grabbed out a fresh set of clothes for himself before going into the bathroom to take his own shower.  
//////  
Fifteen minutes. The noise had been going on for fifteen full minutes after Eunwoo's shower. He even heard the water in the bathroom shut off for Moonbin's shower and the four boys in the other room were still causing chaos. The bathroom door squeaked as it opened and Moonbin's voice came next. "This bathroom is really big, isn't it?"  
Eunwoo couldn't take it. "Just shut up and go to sleep, wouldn't you?" He sat up, quickly, angrily. As soon as his eyes landed on Moonbin, Moonbin chuckled. Eunwoo closed his eyes. Again he had let his temper get the best of him.  
"Alright, I'll go to sleep." Moonbin smiled and reached up to dry his hair, obviously not wanting any water to fall on his already-dried torso. Eunwoo flopped back onto the bed, casually watching Moonbin as he toweled off his hair then hung the towel to dry. He moved to the bed and climbed in on the side opposite Eunwoo. Within minutes Eunwoo heard Moonbin snoring lightly.  
He tried to stay calm. He counted to 100 in English, quietly, out loud, in an attempt to get him to focus on something else. He tried lying on his side, on his stomach, on his back, on his other side. He kicked off the blankets then laid under just the sheet. He couldn't take it. Eunwoo sat up violently, yelling out in frustration.  
His sudden movement made Moonbin groan. From beside him, still lying down, Moonbin spoke. "Don't move like that. I was sleeping."  
"I can't take it," Eunwoo grumbled. "I can't sleep with them making all that noise like they are. You think they would listen for once since we're in a foreign country but they can't even manage that simple task."  
There was a silence that fell in the room, and another round of laughter from the other four boys. Moonbin sighed and Eunwoo looked to him as he moved, sitting up, hunched over slightly. "Okay," was the word mumbled from Moonbin. Eunwoo's brows drew together in confusion. There was a quick kiss placed on his cheek and then Moonbin dragged himself out of bed. Eunwoo watched in confusion as Moonbin went to the door for their room and left, a solid click sounding behind him saying the door had locked.  
Eunwoo sat where he was, baffled. A hand went up to his cheek and within a few minutes the noise from the other room has quieted down. Eunwoo couldn't believe it, then there was a soft knock on the room's door. He only then realized that Moonbin hadn't taken a room key, so Eunwoo went to open it for him. Moonbin said nothing as he entered the room, yawning, rubbing at his eyes. Slowly Eunwoo followed him and watched in slight amusement as he fell into the bed.  
He was too much to handle sometimes. Moonbin turned into his side and his eyes were barely open as he looked to Eunwoo. "Come 'ere," he slurred, words thrown together in his sleepy haze. That small smile was back on Eunwoo's face as Moonbin's arms stretched out towards him. Eunwoo clambered onto the bed gracelessly, too tired to be worried about something like that, and his face pressed into the younger boy's chest.  
Very softly, hardly even there, Eunwoo spoke. "Thank you, Binnie."  
There was no reply. Moonbin had already fallen asleep, his arms around Eunwoo.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Admin M at astrofantastic.tumblr.com


End file.
